Aloysius Animo (Future)
Ben 10,000 |affiliation = Vilgax (formerly) |occupation = Researcher of veterinary science (formerly) Geneticist Scientist |ability = Telepathic Animal Manipulation Enhanced Intelligence Enhanced Strength Enhanced Agility |Alternate Counterparts = Aloysius Animo (younger self; Prime timeline) |alias = Dr. Wacko/Dr. Quack/Monkey Man (Ben) Dr. Monkey Man Mad Doctor (Kai) |equipment = Cybernetic Head Module Animal Mind-Control/Mutation Antennae |home world = Earth }} Dr. Aloysius James Animo is the future version of the prime timeline mad scientist Dr. Animo. He first appeared in Ben 10,000. He is one of Animo's possible futures from an alternate timeline. *'This wiki, however, keeping in mind the logical fallacy in the remark, considers the timeline to be from an alternate timeline and not the current future.' *Matt Wayne too confirms that the timeline is one of the many possible futures, not necessarily Ben Prime's. }} Appearance In the original series, he had his head held in a dome of water and attached to the body of an albino gorilla. He can take his head on and off as he pleases and had tentacles attached to the bottom of the dome. His body had white fur with purple skin with giant claws on his feet. He had one big eye with a scar running down it. He also still had his pale green skin and white hair with black eyes. In Omniverse, Animo's design hasn't changed much with the exception of his brain being exposed in a smaller dome and he has red eyes (one of which is mechanical). He retains his gorilla body and has two antennae poking out from the bigger dome of water. He has three bolts on each hand and a backbone-type tube on his back. Personality Animo's personality hasn't changed much over the years, as he is just as egomaniacal as he was back in his original body. He doesn't talk to stuffed animals as he did in the past. Animo has a tendency to incessantly argue with his past self, even blaming him for the circumstances that reduced him to being a head in a jar. Furthermore, the trauma of losing his body has affected him somewhat.Animo Crackers Overall, Animo is still considered a power-hungry madman; however, he did seem to possess some semblance of humanity, as when he learned of Max's retirement, he seemed genuinely saddened and remarked that it "won't be the same without him", though this is questionable, as later, upon being freed by Subdora, he didn't hesitate to attack him in an attempt to make his retirement "permanent". History Background Animo attempted to duplicate the accident that granted Kevin Levin his mutated alien form, and an explosion destroyed all but his head. Ben 10,000 Ben 10 In Ben 10,000, Animo revived Vilgax using the Transmodulator to defeat Ben 10,000 and his younger counterpart. When Animo was defeated by the Gwendolyn and her younger self Gwen, he was taken into custody when young Gwen stopped his head from escaping. Omniverse In The End of an Era, Animo breaks into Ben 10,000's headquarters and uses his chronoporter to travel back in time. In Animo Crackers, Animo meets the present Animo and works with him to defeat Ben. He reveals that the loss of his original body had been a traumatic experience, and it was due to his past self's mistake. He tells his past self that they have to get the A.R.C. Project, so they could create an army of mutants together. However, they were defeated by Gutrot, after Animo accidentally told him how to use his powers. He was recaptured after being given memory loss and taken back to the future by Spanner. After being brought back by Spanner, Animo is escorted to the Plumbers' satellite. When he hears Max is retiring, Animo remarks that the place won't be the same without him. Later, Subdora opens his cell door as distraction, and he attacks Max. After a short battle, Max manages to remove Animo's jar from his gorilla body. Animo laments that he needs to reinforce his neck bolts and is once again put back to his cell. Powers and Abilities Animo has all the scientific knowledge of his past self, in addition to whatever technical knowledge and equipment he gained in the future. Animo's antennae has been modified to not only control lesser animals, but also send out an energy pulse that can instantly mutate them. Animo's gorilla body grants him increased strength and agility. Equipment On his arms are several canisters in which Animo stores pre-mutated beasts in stasis, which can be ejected for use or to attack his enemies. Animo's head is surrounded by a protective dome and a vent. By closing this vent, he becomes immune to Gutrot's gas attacks. Weaknesses Like his past self, Animo's arrogance and over-confidence still continues to be his downfall. His periodic bouts of forgetfulness can make him overlook certain details. Though the dome surrounding his head affords him some protection, it is not indestructible and will crack with enough force. Damaging the dome will make him susceptible to gas attacks. Separating his head from his body can leave Animo very vulnerable and a lot easier to trap. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''Animo Crackers'' (first reappearance) Season 8 *''The End of an Era'' Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Pop-ups Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Arrested Category:Future Characters